dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Reborn Redux
Devil Reborn Redux is a fanfiction story written by Shirou Fujimura (Author). It is an OC-insert story featuring the author's namesake protagonist, Shirou Fujimura. The story depicts Shirou Fujimura, an outcast in both school and society itself due to his deliquent behavior and self-proclamation of being as such. A fateful meeting and a noble sacrifice forces Shirou into life as a Devil, servant to the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory. Synopsis "It's a promise from your Senpai that I will pay back the life you saved..." What is there to say about Shirou Fujimura? Thought of as a delinquent, a beast, and an actual demon by many due to his tendencies towards violence and his harsh personality, Shirou tended to have a misanthropic view with hate that mirrored those around him. As a freshman of Kuoh Academy, his only "friends" were the biggest female pervert, Aika Kiryuu, and the forceful yet loving and kind President of the Tennis Club, Kiyome Abe, the only two people with invasive-enough personalities to force their ways into his life. A self-proclaimed monster, he showed no care for others. He only need to look out for himself. And yet he sacrificed his life to save that of his senior, Akeno Himejima, from the Stray Devil. His first outward show of kindness led to his resurrection at the hands of the Devil, Rias Gremory, who made Shirou her Devil servant. With a broken and forgotten past, Shirou strives to become the ultimate Devil servant for both the sake of his friends and for his memories. He will soon realize that he intends to do whatever it takes to protect those he holds dear... ...That is, if the drop-dead gorgeous babes around him don't kill him first. Author's Notes So, essentially, if you want the synopsis put simply: Shirou be hurtin'. All he wants is LOVE, man! All he wants is to be ACKNOWLEDGED, man! He doesn't want to be alone! Who does!? So, he will be abrasive and slowly become loving and true to himself during the first arc but still display troubles with not only his past, but also the girls who fall for him as well as dealing with his reputation and habits as a delinquent. It gets much more cheerful after the first arc and again after the fourth arc. Volumes Arc 1: Delinquency of New Devil -Opening - Believe #Prologue: The Expected Unexpected Event That Marks The Beginning #Chapter 1: A New Life! Shirou Got The Green Mushroom! #Chapter 2: First Step! Shirou's Life As A Devil Begins #Chapter 3: Encounter With A Stray! A Fight For Survival! #Chapter 4: Shirou's Resolve! The Desire to Become Strong! #Chapter 5: New Trouble! Training in Matters of Combat and Life! #Chapter 6: A Bento For You! A Fight For Friendship and a Fight For Lunch! #Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm! Average Day in the Life of Shirou! #Chapter 8: The Storm Descends! A Dire Situation and the Fated Rematch (Part 1 of 2) #Chapter 9: The Storm Descends! A Dire Situation and the Fated Rematch (Part 2 of 2) #Chapter 10: Shirou's Rage! Awaken, Canis Regalia! Arc 2: Fallen Angel of New Encounter -Opening - Day To Story # Chapter 11: A New Day! Shirou's Mom is Coming Home! # Chapter 12: New Arc! The Fallen Angel Ruckus Begins! # Chapter 13: Black Feathers and Murder! Too Little, Too Late! # Chapter 14: A New Recruit! The Real Lesson About Devil Life Begins! # Chapter 15: Showing the Ropes! First Steps Yet Again! # Chapter 16: Devils, Nuns, and Fallen Angels! The Vow to Reach His Friend! # Chapter 17: For My Friend # Chapter 18: Rescue Operation Begins! I Will Save Her! # Chapter 19: Finale - Return to Normal Days! ORC's New Bishop Appears! # Chapter 20: The Day After The Next! Chaos in Daily Life with Familiars! Arc 3: Advent of the Phoenix -Opening - Hey World # Chapter 21: Yet Another Storm Over the Horizon! Prelude to the Phenex's Advent! # Chapter 22: A New Trial and New Troubles! Challenge to the Gremory Household! # Chapter 23: Training in the Mountains! A Desire to be Strong! # Chapter 24: Overcoming One's Self! The Real Training Begins Now! # Chapter 25: The Rating Game Begins! Fight On, Team Gremory! # Chapter 26: Assault on the Enemy's Territory! The Rating Game's End Approaches! # Chapter 27: Defeat the Phoenix! Rating Game's Conclusion! Interlude # Chapter 28: Tale as Old as Time With a Twist! Theater and Cross-Dressing! Arc 4: Excalibur of the Awakening -Opening - Shinso # Chapter 29: Sports Day Fallout! The Nightmare Begins Anew! # Chapter 30: The Exorcist Duo's Grand Debut! Old Wounds Hurt Deep! # Chapter 31: Overcoming Trauma! Go, Excalibur Extermination Squad! # Chapter 32: Revenge! Facing the Past in the Present! # Chapter 33: Defeat the Fallen Angel! The Fight Against Excalibur Approaches Its Climax! # Chapter 34: The Bonds of Family! The Climactic Battle Begins! # Chapter 35: The Truth Revealed! What Lies Beyond A Secret! # Chapter 36: Final Clash - Demon King's Rebirth and the Bitter Farewell! Category:Fanon Story Category:Bamafelix